


Gravity

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are held by it...





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_"Hey love, I am a constant satellite of your blazing sun;  
My love, I obey your law of gravity."_

He stood watching and waiting as long as he could, torturing himself in increments, until it was too much. Then, like a panther prowling the perimeter of it's territory, he moved quietly with an uncanny grace, drawing the longing gaze of everyone he passed. He ignored them all, leaving them, as he often did more and more lately, sighing in disappointment and eyeing with jealousy the target he stalked.

Before he was even three feet from the dancing, smiling, diminutive figure who commanded his own admiring audience at the middle of the dance floor, he felt it- the drawing in, the gravity well that surrounded Justin, that Justin so casually produced with his exuberance, confidence and blinding beauty. 

Questioning the inevitability of it, the coming together of two such powerful forces as they, had become absurd and Brian no longer wasted his time on it. Acceptance didn't always have to mean a death sentence of domestic boredom and the stagnation of the soul, and embracing that concept had shifted the balance of his life in ways he couldn't calculate.

Justin sensed him, as he usually did, and acknowledged the ripple in the air around him with little more than a slight tilt of his head and a smile that crouched at the corners of his mouth. He knew the hands would find his waist in time, that the hot breath on the back of his neck would come, and with it, a rushing, clenching desire that would course through him and then splash around him in ripples that would flood Brian, as well.

It was always like this.

He felt the puff of air near his ear that he had long ago learned to recognize through the deafening music as his name and he tipped his head back, letting it fall with practiced ease onto Brian's shoulder. The long fingers sliding up under his chin, wrapping around his neck like a warm, snug collar would tell the tale of Brian's mood. If they remained slack and teasing, Brian wanted to feel Justin dance against his body, the heat between them building until they were both scorched and panting. If the fingers tightened ever so slightly, Brian wanted to get Justin away from the prying eyes, back to their home, where he could have him all to himself.

Justin waited, smiling in anticipation and swaying his hips to the beat.

Brian's answer came swiftly _(tonight you're mine)_ and Justin raised his hand to stroke the one flexed at his neck. He felt Brian's fingers relax, his signal having been understood, and Justin turned to look up into the intense brown Brian's eyes always became under the lights of Babylon. 

A smile passed from his face to Brian's and back again, and Brian began to back towards the exit, tugging Justin along with his gaze alone.

_"This is the fate you've carved on me-  
The law of gravity."_


End file.
